Seda (Dark Cloud)
Summary Seda was once King of east Terra. During a war between the east and west, Seda and his forces were on the brink of defeat when a dark lord approached Seda and offered him power in exchange for allowing the dark lord to mix Seda's blood with that of a witch's. Seda accepted the offer and after destroying the armies of the west, returned to his kingdom. Their, tragedy struck and Seda lost his wife Sophia. Thanks to the witch's blood running through his veins, Seda's hate manifested into a being of pure negative energy known as the Dark Genie. After losing everything and nearly giving up, he found about the Atlamillia stone. Believing it to possess the power to stop the Dark Genie, Seda used a forbidden spell to travel to the future in order to obtain the stone and seal the Genie. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C | At least High 7-C, possibly 4-C Name: Seda Origin: Dark Cloud Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, King Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Skilled Swordsman, Energy Projection, Clairvoyance (Had a premonition of what time period the Atlamillia stone would appear in), Memory Manipulation (Scattered his own memories across time), Portal Creation, Time Travel (Using the forbidden spell he can travel through time by opening portals), Stealth Mastery, Information Analysis (The slingshot Steve and Super Steve tell him the weaknesses, resistances, abilities, and personal things about his enemies) Duplication (Double Impact slingshot fires two shots at once), Water Absorption (Sandbraker sword absorbs water), Life Force Absorption (Drainseeker sword absorbs the life force of the target it hits and gives it to Seda), Elemental Manipulation (Thunder Gem, Ice Gem, Wind Gem, Fire Gem deal element damage to the target), Holy Manipulation (Holy Gem and Holy Water deal holy damage to the target), Poison Manipulation (Poison Apples poison a target on contact, the Scorpion spear can cause poison on contact), Death Manipulation (The 5 Foot Nail spear can cause death on contact), Time Stop (Trobbling Cherry freezes an enemy in time on contact, Antique Sword has a chance to Stop an enemy on contact), Resistance Negation (The Magical Hammer makes attribute attacks effective), Soul Absorption (The Maneater Sword is able to absorb the souls of men), Statistics Reduction (Gooye Peach cuts the targets speed on contact), Resurrection (Revival Powder allows him to resurrect himself and others), Teleportation (Escape Powder allows him to teleport out of an area), Healing (Possesses several healing items and Repair Powder can instantly fix his broken weapons, Antidote curses poison, Holy Water cures curses, Soap curse Goo effect/speed reduction, Throbbling Cherry cures time stop), Statistics Amplification (Dran's Feather doubles his speed, Stamina Drink doubles his attack power and durability, When the Lamb sword is about to break it turns into the Wolf sword, boosting is power) Damage Boost (Power Up Powder can be used to upgrade his weapons, Weapon Attachments and Gems such as Diamonds, Rubys, and Topaz's can boost his weapons power, durability, and magic damage, element attributes can boost the elemental damage of his weapons, Buster Attachments boost his damage against Reptiles, Dragons, Undead, Water Monsters, Rock Monsters, Plant Monsters, Beasts, Flying Monsters, Metal Monsters, Mimic Monsters, and Mages), Creation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Resistance to Time Stop and Ice Manipulation (Anti-Freeze Amulet), Poison Manipulation (Anti-Poison Amulet), Statistics Reduction (Anti-Goo Amulet), Curse Manipulation (Anti-Curse Amulet), Possession (Resisted the Dark Genie's attempt to take over his mind and body) |-|Possessed= All previous powers and abilities, Weapon Mastery, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Flight, Weather Manipulation, Portal Creation, Mind Manipulation (Using a magic spell it can take control other beings minds), Soul Manipulation (It can take control of spirits, Dark Element was going to take control of all the souls on the planet), Power Nullification (The energy it and it's monsters possess passively nullified Toan's Mind Connect with the Fairy King), Spatial Manipulation (One of it's avatars created a void when it transformed in it's fight against Toan, the False Genie created a special loop on the Moon), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Reality Warping (Able to placr magic seals on different floors in each dungeon. The effect of the seals range from causing rapid dehydration for the player, making the player unable to change their current weapon, forcibly summoning a specific party member to the floor and making them unable to swap out with other party members, and boosting the strength of the monsters in the area), Creation (Able to create hordes of monsters ranging Skeletons who can occasionally resurrect themselves, Ghosts that can poison on contact and inflict a curse with their magic making the target incapable of switching their weapon, Shadow entities, Bats that can poison on contact, Werewolves, Witches that can fly, teleport, and throw poison apples, Verities of Golem, Dragons that can shoot fire, Frogs that release a mist that cuts the targets speed on contact, and many more all at it's own level of power, While inside Seda's body he created a transformation potion on the spot), Life Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (It's energy could effect the Atla Sphere's which are incapable of being touched and can phase through walls), Negation (It can negate the damage of element attacks such as Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind, and Holy), Resurrection (Able to resurrect himself and his fallen monsters), Statistics Amplification (Able to create monsters who are naturally twice as strong as the normal ones, can double his monsters attack and durability by placing a seal in the area), Resistance to Absorption, Sealing (Seda stated that the Atlamilia wouldn't be capable of sealing the Dark Genie, An Atlamillia stone is a link to a different dimension and is even capable of sealing disemboweled souls inside it, the Fairy King couldn't seal the Dark Genie in a Atla Sphere), Time Stop (Throbbling Charry's which freeze enemies in time had no effect on it), Statistics Reduction (Gooye Peach's which cut a person's speed in half had no effect on it), Poison Manipulation (Poison Apples have no effect on him), Resistance Negation (Goro's Magical Hammer which makes attribute attacks effective didn't work on it), Life Force Absorption (The Drain Seeker's life absorption doesn't effect it), Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Ungaga's 5 Foot Nail spear that can cause instant death), Dark Energy (Dark Element is immune to attacks that possess dark energy), Petrification (Dark Element is unaffected by the Stone Fruit which petrifies a target on contact) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level (The True Dark Genie wanted to take possession of his body because of the power it holds yet viewed the False Dark Genie as a weakling) | At least Large Town level, possibly Star level (His body has been taken over by the True Dark Genie and possesses all of it's power) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic (Should be far superior to the false Dark Genie and the Sun Giant) | At least Sub-Relativistic (faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Likely Class 100 | Class 100, Class G with telekinesis Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class | At least Large Town Class, possibly Star Class Durability: At least Large Town level likely far higher | At least Large Town level possibly Star level Stamina: High (fought through a long war, survived for some time with a large sword stabbed through his stomach while keeping a portal open, comparable to Toan who could fight his way through monster infested dungeons without showing signs of fatigue) | Infinite (Draws endless energy from his past self) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with his sword, Hundreds of meters with magic blasts Standard Equipment: His sword, Seda possesses nearly every item in the game minus key story items Intelligence: Above Average (Was King of the east, lead an entire army into battle, and is a capable fighter, watching his opponents from afar and analyzing their skills) | Above Average Weaknesses: The Dark Genie will attempt to take control of his body at any moment, leave him open to attacks | Overconfident Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Blasts:' Seda can fire powerful pink blasts of magic energy that cover large areas. *'Forbidden Spell:' A spell that Seda discovered that allows him to travel through time. Key: Base | Possessed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Precognition Users Category:Kings Category:Magic Users Category:Dark Cloud Category:Tier 7 Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Weather Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Possession Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Tier 4 Category:BFR Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Healers Category:Element Users Category:Holy Users Category:Poison Users Category:Time Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Information Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Resistance Negation Users